transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Molecular 'Marlboor-Wheeljack'
'Molecular (Marlboor- '''Wheeljack) '''L'ittle known about this Cybertronian as he rarely appears. Those who are graced with his presents know little about him, only his name & function. Molecular is a bot who never speaks but communicates through ways of slight beeps of grunting tones or nods of agreement or a deranged stare otherwise . Molacular has been known to communicate telepathically to those closest and like-minded to him but some on the other hand question if that’s all he uses it for. Molecular unusual characteristics and personality project him as cold, serious & unsociable bot, but those who know him such as close friend SKYHAMMER have see him from a different light as a much gentle and honest mechaniod but a lonely and very private bot. Though Skyhammer has questioned, his interests in the gladiatorial fights. *Molecular (Marlboor) is a fan of the gladiatorial combat events 'STATS ' *'ALT MODE': Cybertronian Sport Car/ Lanica Stratos Turbo 5 (Marlboro sponsored) *'FACTION': Decepticons/ Autobots *'FUNCTION': Psychological Assassin *'ABILITIES': Phased Teleportation/ Telepathy/ Molecular Discharge Bubble *'MOTTO:' '"'There is nothing more consuming than inner silence" 'ORIGIN Molecular (Marlboor Wheljack) is a freak of nature, both birth and physical form. He begin existence as nothingness, but a conscience overlaps of the brilliants of the scientist known as Wheeljack. In the early stages of the rise the Decepticon army in Sentinels Primes era. Megatronus's grand plan was to restore the Cybertronian race to their strong glorified state by any means. At this cost, experimentations were conducted, Among these processes was the research in to power core rectification, away of harnessing a Cybertronians true hidden potential such as super-speed, force fields, teleportation etc. Wheeljack known for his great brilliant mind a scientific break-through's of the time had many optics watching him, confronted and persuaded to do such research by Decepticon hierarchy Wheeljack disappeared off grid and was presumed dead as a casualty of the rising war. Imprisoned and hidden away Wheeljack was forced to conduct countless tests on live subjects shafted in from the gladiatorial arenas and slums in orders to obtaining this natural power technology of perfection. An after countless tests, simulations and failures Wheeljack on the blind of madness saw only one way out, death.However the Decepticons aesticipated one day he may break and take such an extreme course of action, so they embedded him with a stasis neruo inhibitor strip wrapped round his spark chamber so if he tried to destroy himself the inhibitor would force stasis lock upon him. Wheeljack knew this and seemingly he conducted his own power core experiment on himself and after 30 stellar-cycles of failure, success. A positive result, the combination of the correct energon balance, a stable neurotic processing feed, a pulse shield core barrier and the Decepticons own stasis inhibitor interacting simultaneously, in one body and incubated in a CR chamber filled with anti-protons resulted in breaking success, however it also resulted in a mass effect trans phased replacement shift bubble, a sphere of pure 'Molecular' charge energy displacing and vaporizing everything the bubble comes into contact with. The effect implodes the science compound in on itself creating a massive sink hole on the surface. Days after the blast, an investigation team is send into the underground compound, little left standing with no signs of life, an excavation team uncovers a reinforced structure... schematics show it's the location of Wheeljacks lab. Untouched but displaced and duplicated the lab had some how created a mirror opposite, a cloned double of the lab. Although duplicated it was not not without draw backs, the cloned lab was inoperative and powerless. Wheeljacks CR chamber faced a duplicated CR chamber, the investigation team confirmed two present inside each, on opening the original CR chamber, Wheeljack, stood stationed and in stasis lock, the duplicated CR chamber revealed another Wheeljack,but with some aesthetic differences, blue in colour and also offline,'A clone' he would later be known as ‘Slicer’ (A Decepticon twin of Wheeljack negative and twisted but sadly not as intelligent). But the was a third in the lab not physically boded, but an eternity, the Decepticons investigation teams electron meter spiked off the scale, the walls peeled off and crumbling with a total power out the electron meter spiking in and out and with every spike a beheading, a severed limb, a spark core ripped out. Screams and Crys of those who had past through that lab, innocents lost forever. A back lash of the positive and negative protons from the opening on each CR chamber climaxed in silence. On the surface second Molecular boom, the lab now completely lost to time along with all evidence and the investigation team lost. Miles from the blast zone on a over viewing peak, Twins lay offline, a third overshadowing them as they rest, one is in deep stasis Lock (Slicer) the other (Wheeljack) is rebooting, the third is unsure of who he is, what he is, his body is new, displacing, appearing... teleporting there, then here and back again, silence, voices hunt him, orders, screams , cry's and versions of death, beauty, torture, emotions of pain, suffering, happiness, the third is tore inside, unable to focus, lost confused, then silence. Wheeljack optics absorb the first blue tilted suns rays of a cybertronian sun rise with a glimpse of a figure standing above looking down upon him. An outline of a star shaped presents, an optic calibration from Wheeljack, then the figure is gone. The another unknown casualty of war, an unknown and lost presents capable of unthinkable power, his name is Molecular. Category:Characters Category:Males